1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a pen detector and, in particular, to a multi-function detecting pen.
2. Related Art
With the progress in electronic detecting technology, various detecting devices are available. For example, the gas detector for detecting alcohol concentration has been used to quickly detect the alcohol concentration of drivers to avoid drivers from driving at a high alcohol concentration. The pressure detector is used to quickly detect the pressure in tires for the safety of driving.
However, large detectors are not suitable for drivers or even normal users. Therefore, compact and portable detecting systems, such as the tire pressure meter, tympanum temperature gun, and alcohol detecting pen have been developed. Even though they are different in design, they are all designed to be portable and easy to use.
For a driver, it is highly desirable to be able to know the tire condition at all times as well as to know his/her alcohol concentration. This helps avoiding dangers. In this case, a careful driver has to carry detectors that can measure the tire pressure and alcohol concentration. The individual measuring devices are inconvenient in use and require a higher cost.